


Eventually

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Bridget's Gays in Space AU, Fluff, Gays!!, IN!!!, M/M, Pillow Talk, SPACE!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian and Clark lie in bed before he has to leave the Stuart Saloon.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Eventually

The Stuart Saloon was a raucous place. It had its downtime, but it was never quiet. There was always an argument souring into a full fight outside, several giggling couples making their way to their room, a few loud drunks who just met and were singing a song they all heard from a bard who did a pilgrimage to Arka Vazastor, and/or a piano being played. Peace was kept wherever it could, but it wasn’t a prime saloon in this asteroid belt without chaos reigning every so often. Nothing too crazy happened. Not when the pianist was within earshot and many thought him a light sleeper, so no one tried.

But in a room at the corner of the top floor, it was quiet. Mostly because of the noise dampening feature of the walls, but it was tranquil from the inside out. There were only two men there. One human, and one shapeshifter. The shapeshifter had his head tucked just under the human’s jaw, arms around the other, fingers playfully lacing and unlacing. One of the shapeshifter’s legs hooked around the human’s, with one of the shifter’s two tails would around the human’s ankle.

The skylight was open above, providing a full view of a passing comet that oscillated from violet, to pink, to orange. Julian’s undulating, amber form glimmered under the light of the comet. Clark’s hand ghosted over Julian’s side, watching the reflection dance over his palm. Meanwhile, Julian’s one antenna played with Clark’s mussed hair, tickling them both the slightest bit. He was the most vulnerable in this form. This was his soft underbelly, except it was ever inch of him. Nevertheless, he learned long ago that Clark would die first before anything happened to him.

Across the bed, to the left, was a bouquet of Noctipyran Sotises—flowers with four thick, transparent petals that had veins the color of mercury and magma. Julian’s favorite flower and favorite snack. (It’s rich with minerals that only a few species could digest—Julian’s being one of them.) One of these flowers floated beside the bouquet. Unlike the rest of the flowers, it was encased by carbonite.

The rest was going to be eaten, this one was for keeps. To remember Clark by, as if Julian didn’t think of him all the time.

“I have to go soon,” Clark murmured, voice rueful and heavy.

Julian only had two arms and two legs, but he also had two tails. He tugged Clark closer with all of them, his body forming around Clark’s. Clark laughed and kissed the space between two of his four eyes. “No, you don’t. It’s only been half a rotation,” Julian grumbled, referring to the rotation the belt made around the gas giant holding all of this together.

“The boys are wondering where I am,” Clark said, rubbing his nose against the same spot he kissed. Julian shivered and Clark could feel every second of it. He smiled.

“No, they aren’t,” Julian countered. “You could invite them in. It was really fun the last time you did.”

Clark laughed. “It was, wasn’t it?” He slid his fingers over and under Julian’s jaw and tilted his face up. He kissed Julian, whose lips melted around his. “But we have a job. And unless Casey decides to let us spend the night here for free, I got to pay for our time somehow,” he continued. “And how am I supposed to spoil you whenever I come over with an empty wallet?”

Julian snorted. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I want to. I love the way it makes you jiggle,” Clark said, spanking the space beside Julian’s tails. All his four eyes narrow before he kissed the cheeky grin off of Clark’s face.

Clark got dressed. Julian watched and Clark let himself be watched. He called the rest of his crew to convene at the saloon’s entrance. Then he slid on the last bit of gear that slid over his forearm. It was called the Sanctuary. A fail-safe shield that Julian stole from his captor before he arrived at the saloon’s protective bubble. He figured Clark needed it more, especially when he came as battered and bruised as the Haven following one of his earlier missions.

They shared a meaningful look as Clark patted it into place.

“When will you be back?” Julian asked.

“Eventually. And one day, when we pin down the bastard who keeps trying to put you and yours on display, I’ll take you with me to deal the final blow and you’ll never have to wait ever again,” Clark said, an honest shimmer in his eyes and his sharp smile.

Julian morphed to the form he favored outside these trysts. Clothes also sprouted from his body. This time, it was a red robe that left little to the imagination. He walked up to Clark, adjusting his clothes and his gear. There wasn’t much he could do with the hair but it made Clark look the part of a rogue bounty hunter. He held Julian’s face in his hands.

“Let me get one long look at you,” Clark said softly, thumbs caressing Julian’s cheeks. He stared at his eyes and nowhere else. There was always one part of the shape he took that he kept amber. This one’s had the eyes. Julian’s entire body was growing soft with warmth, he almost unfurled back into his original form. And where Clark’s hands touched was fizzing with the type of yearning one could only get for someone who was right there in front of them but was always too far at the same time.

Then they kissed, once, slow and extended, as if they could ever forget how the other tasted or smelled or felt.

When they parted, Julian plucked the floating flower from the air and tucked it behind his ear. “I’ll walk you out,” He said, offering his arm to Clark, which he accepted.

“All the way to the ship?” Clark asked.

“All the way, baby.” He couldn’t help but milk every little moment he had this Clark up until he lifted off this rock. He had no real idea what Clark was his band of mercenaries were up to in the stars but it wasn’t a kiddie ride. All he could do was hope that eventually, he’d be there with him in the excitement too. Until then, all he had was worry.

Clark kissed his cheek before they walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while I wrote this:  
> Forget You Not by Little Mix


End file.
